Kanonvers
Zero.jpg The Kanovers is a massive crossover serie that One Earth might begin to write at the end of 2020. It is very similar to the Gameverse and Omniverse. The main universes of the Kanonvers are Codename: Kids Next Doors and South Park, but also a huge number of other franchies like Code Geass, Star Wars, the Powerpuff Girls usw.. It however differs from the Gameverse in the fact that themes like fascism are more predominant and it also won't be a real destinction between good and evil. Actions The Kids Next Doors lived happily in their childhood for years. But 2012 everything changes dramatically. Under a new leader named H the enemy starts a deeper attack of the full organisation and destroys parts of them in a terrible battle. Lots of activists dies. On the verge of complete annihilation, they are rescued by a masked teenager called M, who has great power and leadership. In gratitude for the rescue, the agents shocked by defeat and brutality makes M to her new suprem leader. From then on, nothing is as it used to be. The fight for the World begins. Everyone wants to enforce his own vision of a better world. Nowbody can trust the others, not even his allies. How far can you go for your dream? What will be the price of it? And what if you fight for a wrong idea? What is the right? Nobody notices that higher powers are at work. And outside the world, too, some people start to turn their eyes to the earth ... OC-characters In addition to the old characters, One Earth will let his own characters take over the storieline. For them he gives the following informations: Main OC-characters M(Identity unknown): '''He will became the protagonist in most of the stories. He is a idealist with an strong sence of justice who is ready for anything that he believes in. He has great power (I have not decided yet) and an unusually high intelligence is tactical really good and very commendable as commander. However, he is also a master of manipulation and has a wavering scruple. Despite his dark side, he is also able to show himself friendly and compassionate. He is 14 to 16. '''H(Identity unknown): '''About the enemy of M is not much know. Like M, he wants to use the Father and his forces for his goal of creating a world of his ideals. He has the same power and intelligence as M. Rumors point to a connection between them. '''Supporting characters '''Fatima Turk: '''She is a girl at age 15. After the battle against the KND, she leaves the Teen Ninjas with lots of teenagers and found the Teen Resistance against Adults(TRA) with herself as leader. Despite the constant battles with the adult forces and loyal teenagers, she really only wants to enjoy her youth independently. She is strictly feminist and and can easily be disturbed by this. She often keeps angry against her deputy Stan Beatles. Against her will, she feels himrelf attracted to him. '''Stan Beatles: '''He is the deputy of Fatama and the 15-year old brother of Wallabee Beatles. He was born by the Beatles in Germany, but was lost and spent most of his life in a German foster family, where he joined the local Teen Ninjas (without a past at the KND). Soon after the battle comes out who his real family is and he moves to the Beatles. Despite his past without his parents, he is very humorous and gets never out of his good mood. He has a great passion for German satire and reveres Martin Soneborn, Jan Bömermann and Extra 3. He loves his family and like to bully Wally and the Kids Next Doors despite the hate that Wally throws at him. What he thinks of Fatami Turk is unknown. Mythology The mythology will be several ruled like the Gamevers. One Earth says that the greek mythology, the mythology of Code Geass and the force of Star Wars will play a great role in it. The Grandfather will be also part of the greek mythology. The father also. Avatar will only play a minor role so the Jedi will not be Psychicbendars, the father not a firebender and the Toiletnator not a waterbender. However many of the characters will still have powers. There will be other explainations for that(e.g. mutation, relationship with gods usw.). He has also invent several things for the Mythology. Although he almost wants to exclude the Negaverse completely, he still wants to make the canonverse part of a multiverse. Philosophy Just as in the Gamevers, philosophy and morality will be in the focous. However, One Earth plans to handle much more serious issues. Fascism For many years, One Earth has dealt with fascism. He asked himself more and more questions: How and when does a person became a fascist? Or autocracy? When does a democracy becames a dictature? But above of all one question concerns him really: What is the evil really? The world is not black and white One Earth has realized good and evil do not actually exist. Everyone is capable to do good and evil things. Even people who do many things right can make some crimes. And even with people who do a lot of bad things you can do good things. However, he also recognized that every human being, even a mass murderer dictator is a human being. Every human was a child, has people he loves and loves his family and children. Racism Why does racism exist? Why do some people judge certain groups of people? How does this hate arise? One Earth plans to let most of the character go through this development. Justice Another philosophy will be the question what justice really is. Can you kill a human to save many others? Can human lives be balanced against each other? Does the human has the right to decide about life and death? Or is it permissible to let a person die to comply with the law? In everyday life, that's easy to say. But what if you are faced with this decision?. Crossovers Just like the Gameverse, the canon verse will contain a multitude of crossovers. Over time, some crossovers became more and more important. Soon, One Earth joined South Park as the second major universe. Just as Gamewizzard2008 published the list of crossovers sorted by importance: List of Crossovers * Codename: Kids Next Doors * South Park * Star Wars * Code Geass * Game of Thrones * Percy Jackson * Death Note * The Powerpuff Girls * Marvel * Family Guy * DC-Comics * Lord of the Rings * Invader Zim * Avatar: The last Airbender * Phineas and Ferb * Inspector Gadget * Injustice: Gods among us * Harry Potter * Detektiv Conan * Pirats of the Carribean * Kim Possible * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * One Piece * Man on the high castle Unfortunately, One Earth confesses that he is not interested in some of the crossovers anymore. He thinks about taking her out completely. South Park In April 2019 One Earth started watching the satirical animated series South Park. In the beginning, he became more and more enthusiastic about the series and her fandom that he decided to include South Park as the second main universe, which means that the South Park main characters and ancestors, will be just as relevant like them of Codename: Kids Next Doors. The pairings of this series like Stan and Wendy or Craig and Tweek will play just as big a role. One Earth still does not know if he should assign a storyline to each series or whether he should mix them together. But he has also confirmed that the characters of South Park will not become KND Operatives. Emotionality One Earth plans to make the Kanonvers much more emotional than the Gameverse. Not only does he want to let characters die without resuscitation, but he also wants to break up popular pairings. The universe should generally be a change from bright and gloomy moments. For the moments of victory and joy, he wants to give a lot of effort under the model Code Geass. One Earth plans to use characters like Stan Beatles to decorate the universe with a lot of satirical moments about politics. Trivia * One Earth had the idea for the Kanonvers for several years. He never thought he could write it until he came across Fanfiction through Operation Galacsia. * He calls it Kanonvers, because "Kanon" is the german word for canon, the new Star Wars-univers under Disney. *Like One Piece from the Gameverse, Supermax12 will take action from other franchies. And not by making the quality worse.Category:Universe